For Now and Forever
by I Like My Sitar
Summary: AAMayL. Oneshot. It's Ash's 16th birthday... but Ash thinks May has forgot all about him!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

**For Now and Forever**

Note: In this story, Ash is 16 and May is 14.

"I guess that she didn't come…" Ash said. "I can't believe May forgot my birthday… oh well." Ash was walking out of his house to the forest west of Pallet Town. He had traveled back to Kanto after he had beaten the Hoenn League. He had to tell everyone at home about his accomplishments and prove to them that he was the greatest Pokémon trainer to ever walk the face of the earth.

But now, he felt like the biggest loser alive. As he was walking, his head was down and his eyes were closed. He was thinking about all of the good times that he had had during his journey with May, Max, and Brock. "May… must have forgotten all about me," Ash finally concluded. He entered the thick trees, and tears started to well up in his eyes. "I sent her an invitation and everything… why didn't she come?" Ash walked deeper into the forest, the tears dropping from his face to the dirt and making wet circles on the ground. He finally came to a large rock, and sat down on it. He recalled how he had met May, three years ago. He smiled back on how he had first seen her beautiful face… "Now, I'll never be able to tell her how I feel. She's gone." Ash stopped crying and wiped the tears from his eyes. "She probably never liked me anyway… If she did I'm sure she would have come." Ash stood up. "I suppose I should be getting home now. Everyone is probably worried sick."

"Wait…" A feminine voice said from behind a tree.

"Who's there?" Ash said turning around.

"It's only me…" A girl in a red shirt with a red bandana around her head stepped out from behind the tree.

"May!" Ash said. "When… how did you get here?"

"I had just arrived when I saw you leaving your house… I followed you into the woods. I'm real sorry that the boat arrived late."

"So… so you heard everything that I said?" Ash said.

"Yes… I heard… I can't believe you missed me so much," May said. "But you said you would never get to tell me how you feel… how do you feel about me?"

"Gee, and I thought I was the dense one," Ash said, starting to laugh.

"Hey, that isn't funny," May said. "But really, how do you feel?"

"I…" Ash started to say. "I think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"Really?" May said. Her eyes started to get watery.

"Of course," Ash said. "I love you, May." May didn't say a word. She just flung her arms around Ash.

"Ash…" She said with tears of joy falling from her eyes. "Oh, Ash, I love you too…"

"And to think that I thought you didn't even like me a few minutes ago," Ash said, running his fingers through May's hair. "So," Ash said. "Do you want to go back to the town?"

"Actually," May said. "Let's just stay here." May let go of Ash and sat down on the rock. "Don't you think the sky is beautiful tonight? No clouds in the sky, just the stars and the moon."

"Yeah," Ash said, sitting down next to her. "It really is the perfect night."

"Come closer to me," May said to Ash, pulling his arm. Ash moved over on the rock so he was right next to May. He put his arm around her waist.

"Well?" May said.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"I'd love to," Ash said, putting his other arm around her waist. He lifted her off the rock so they were both standing up, and they put each others' arms around each other and locked into a tight embrace. Their faces were only inches away when Ash rested his lips on hers, and they engaged in a full fledged romantic kiss.

"You're a really good kisser," May said when they finally pulled away from each other in what seemed like hours later.

"You're not to bad yourself," Ash said, kissing her again, but not for nearly as long.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" May said. She reached into her pack and pulled out a small package. "Happy birthday, Ash," she said holding out the package to him. Ash unwrapped the package. Inside was a picture frame that had a picture of himself and May on the day they first met.

"Oh, May… It's beautiful," Ash said. "Thank you, so much. I'll treasure this forever."

"I suppose we should be getting back now," May said. "The others might get worried about us."

"Probably. But then again, why be in a hurry?" Ash said. The two started to walk out of the forest towards Ash's house. By now it was pitch dark out and the middle of the night. "May?"

"Yes, Ash?" She said, kissing Ash on the cheek.

"I love you, for now and forever," Ash said to his newfound love.

So, how did everyone like it? It's my first one-shot, so please don't flame me! R&R everyone! Peace out!


End file.
